


Kicks

by TheRegalQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRegalQueen/pseuds/TheRegalQueen
Summary: One-shot.  Someone is keeping Penelope up at night.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Kudos: 97





	Kicks

Derek rolled over in bed, squinting to see what numbers glared back at him from the alarm clock on his nightstand. 4:17. He still had two hours before the alarm would blare, alerting him and Penelope that their early morning was beginning.

He turned back to settle into his previous position. He noticed Penelope was wide awake, hands resting on her very swollen, very pregnant belly.

“Hey,” she whispered in her raspy morning voice.

Derek sat up on one of his elbows. “What are you doing up?”

“The baby,” Penelope said, her eyes traveling down to her mountain of a bump. “Her kicks keep waking me up.”

Not able to contain his excitement over the baby moving, Derek pressed a hand to her belly, feeling the baby squirm beneath his palm. He felt several jabs and then a stronger kick. His lips stretched into a smile, as it seemed their little one was up and showing off her moves already.

“Your daughter is just like you,” Penelope mumbled, her eyes fluttering shut. “Up at the crack of dawn and full of energy."

He couldn’t help but grin, rubbing soothing circles on her stomach where the baby kicked. “Yes but her dancing is all you. I couldn’t pull off half of these moves.”

“Very funny.”

Derek scooted down to be at level with Penelope’s stomach. He pulled the fabric of her pajama top aside and began talking to their baby, his lips close enough to brush her skin as he spoke. “Hey Madelyn,” he said. “It’s awfully early, baby girl, and your Momma is still needing to sleep. If you settle down for now, I promise we’ll get Chinese later. I know how much you love that General Tso’s already.”

The baby kicked in the direction of his voice, making Penelope giggle. “I told you she was stubborn.”

“Maybe, but she’s a daddy girl. Give me a minute and I’ll have her calmed down."

She smirked at his antics, wondering what she did to be blessed with a man who loved their child so much already. Derek was always feeling her bump, talking to little Madelyn, and absolutely doting on her. It was safe to say that he would be a devoted father in a couple of weeks.

Derek began to hum a familiar lullaby. She listened as he moved through the melody, stopping occasionally to kiss where Madelyn moved. She felt the baby begin to settle, her kicks becoming less frequent as Derek’s song lulled her to sleep. After a few minutes of no movement, he grinned up at her, triumphant.

"You got lucky.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, pulling himself back up to his pillow and kissing Penelope. “Get some rest. I love you, Baby Girl.”

“I love you too, Hot Stuff."


End file.
